A puzzle or two
by Behind the Screen
Summary: My first ever fic, I hope you enjoy it! John is concentrating on his puzzle so Sherlock is rather unhelpful and just adds to John's puzzles to solve.


Hello! This is my first fan fic! I am so nervous about posting this but I had the story floating around my head and it refused to leave me alone. After about a week I decided to write it down! So here it is, just a bit of fluff between Sherlock and John because we all know they are made for eachother.

Oh, and a** disclaimer**: I do not own Sherlock Holmes nor anything to do with it. In my head I am married to every character but unfortunately it is just not to be.

* * *

><p>John Watson was having one of those rare, relaxing days. He was sat at home, snuggled up on his worn-in chair, completely fixated on the current crossword puzzle he was trying to solve. The flat was nice and quiet and thus far there had been no interuptions for at least 20 minutes. Had he really thought about it, he may have realised that this was extremely unusual, perhaps even odd. John however, was quite content to just sit and let things be.<p>

Sherlock Holmes, on the other hand, was positively buzzing. Of course he was trying his best to contain himself but 20 minutes really was a very long period of time and he was starting to feel the inevitable effects of bordom sinking into his system. Even more frustratingly he could see John struggling to answer a question in one of those ridiculous crossword puzzles from yesterday's paper. In fact, Sherlock had already glanced over it the previous day and was able to do the whole thing in his head within approximately 2 minutes. As you can imagine, this made the whole experience even more frustrating and unbearable for the Consulting Detective.

After another agonising 2 minutes had passed Sherlock finally decided to break the silence in the most obvious way possible. 'John?'

'...What is it Sherlock?' John barely glanced up from his paper, still trying (and failing) to solve that damn question.

'I can just tell you the answer if you like. It's e-'

'No! Sherlock! I do not want to know. Do not tell me!'

'Please just let me tell you, John. You're thinking so loud that I am feeling the beginnings a head ache.' With this, Sherlock promptly jumped up from his seat opposite John and all but bounced across the room to stand no more than 3 inches infront of his companion. 'I refuse to move from this spot until you let me tell you.'

John rolled his eyes and briefly looked up at Sherlock. 'You are the most immature human being I have ever met. You know that?'

As if to prove John's point, Sherlock let out a loud huff and crossed his arms. He was still in his navy dressing gown due to a lack of cases to solve and the pout on his face made him appear to be about 5 years old. Not the grown man and Consulting Detective he was made out to be.

'I mean it, I do not want the answer Sherlock so you might as well go away.'

For a moment Sherlock appeared to gradually turn away and give in to John's wishes; John gave a gentle sigh of relief. He fixed his full attention back onto his puzzle and began once more to try and solve the question, his tongue sticking out to side as it does when he is under full concentraction. The second he was fully re-absorbed, Sherlock, as quick as a flash had spun round and leant down to take the Doctor's lips with his. John was momentarily stunned and Sherlock began to wonder whether this had been a bad idea. Perhaps he should have thought this through a bit more... But after a few seconds (or what seemed like hours to Sherlock) John's eyes fluttered closed he began to respond to Sherlock's kiss, completely forgetting about his puzzle. He let out a small moan as Sherlock weaved his long fingers through John's hair and used his own hand to pull Sherlock further down by the front of his dressing gown.

Sherlock was thoroughly surprised at how much he seemed to be enjoying this experience, let alone John's feelings towards the situation and despite himself almost allowed himself to get lost in the moment. But Sherlock, being Sherlock, pushed the unexpected thought to the side and he quickly pulled away from John allowing a lopsided smirk to cross his features.

'Eve.'

John, somewhat dazed, looked up at Sherlock from where he was sat. 'Wh- What?'

'The answer, John. It's Eve.' He stared pointedly at John's newspaper and threw a pen into his lap. 'I even took the liberty to fill it out for you. You should really just ask next time.'

And with that Sherlock winked and walked back over to his side of the room, pulled out his phone and proceeded to text some person or another, not only feeling very pleased with himself but leaving a very confused and somewhat happy John Watson behind him.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading! Please leave reviews (I will give you virtual hugs) :).<p>

If you see any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. I had to use notepad as I am not fortunate enough to own Word :(.

I love all you readers out there!

**-BtS x**


End file.
